


Coming home with you

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Road Trip, Sam POV, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, spn!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: When the end comes it’s unexpected. When the end comes, they’re still here. When the end comes it’s as it should be: Sam and Dean versus the rest of the world, going down in a blaze of glory.But when the end came, they had a future.Now to figure out how to live that.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159
Collections: #ficwip 2020 gift exchange





	Coming home with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DWImpala67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/gifts).



> this is my fic exchange gift for [DWImpala67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67), whose prompts were wincest and case fic. I… look, I tried okay? In a way, this is all one case fic. I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Many thanks to [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds) for the beta.

And suddenly things were back the way they were.

Well not exactly. It wasn’t like anything could be the same. Lots of things had happened and he had changed. They had changed. Plus, there’d been no time to prepare. Sam liked to think of himself as someone who rolled with the punches – after all, he’d had no choice, but even this shook him.

One moment Earth was a battle ground, the apocalypse and the end of times looming.

Again.

Then the next moment, the angels had departed, locking Heaven’s gates behind them. One moment, Earth had been overrun with demons sent from the deepest depths of hell, and the next, they too were gone. Happily, the angels hadn’t lived up to their flying dick reputations, and they’d been the ones to deal with Hell, locking it away. This made things a lot easier as neither he nor Dean were ready for that trauma.

Again.

And sure, the occasional demon might find their way topside, but they could deal with that, as they always had. Now things were normal. Well, as normal as they’d ever been.

It was like time had been turned back to an easier simple time, where it really was just _helping people, hunting things, the family business_.

It was still hard. While he wasn’t an angry teen anymore, desperate to get away from anything and everything supernatural related, it wasn’t the life he would have chosen. In the scheme of things, the life of a hunter was safe and familiar.

He couldn’t help but laugh to himself – almost dying on a daily basis was safe and normal. What the hell did that say about his life? It did make him wonder though, for the first time in a very long time: what did he really want to do with his life?

And he had time to think about it. Instead of rushing them off to do the next big thing, Dean took one look at him and said he was going out for food. Hours later he came back with his standard burger and fries, with side salad for Sam, saying he’d booked the motel room for four nights, and then headed out again, giving Sam all the space he needed.

And he appreciated it – he really did! It was heartwarming to see the way his big brother had gained a bit of emotional intelligence through the years. (Even as he thought that, he knew it was unfair. Dean had always had an uncanny sixth sense when it came to Sam. Something he both loved and loathed).

Unfortunately, it didn’t help a damn bit! The question haunted him through three sleepless days and four simple nights. In a turn of thought so ironic he choked, what he wouldn’t give for a simple salt and burn to wash the emotions away…

By the time they needed to check out, Sam was no closer to knowing what he wanted to do and Dean was practically vibrating out of his skin. When Sam finally got around to asking Dean what he wanted to do, the look he received was full of shock and anxiety. Which wasn’t really surprising – Sam liked to think things out, Dean was more a man of spur of the moment action.

Which was why Dean bundling him up and into the car, and then announcing they were going on a road trip shouldn’t have been a surprise.

But it was.

~o~

Sam had to admit the road trip was a good idea. For some reason he thought better with the wind in his hair, the familiar scent of the car, and of course, Dean at his side. With the less than relaxing classic rock the soundtrack to their journey, Sam found that his brain finally relaxed.

It was amazing how much you repressed when you were constantly running for your life, Sam admitted ruefully. The last few years had meant they went from crisis to crisis, only stopping long enough to bury the dead, before leaping into the next crisis.

What new insights had Sam’s brain gifted him with? That he was a 37-year-old man with half a degree, a lot of esoteric knowledge that, if he ever spoke seriously about it would get him locked away, a whole lot of warrants out for his arrest, and a crush on his brother that hadn’t dimmed in the slightest.

If anything, it burnt brighter.

Dean was still the sun, the moon, and the stars. He was still the cranky, over-protective, toxically masculine, heart of gold man he’d always been. Even more than Sam, Dean had no idea what to do other than be a hero. And the problem? (Yet another problem… how many problems did Sam have?) The problem was, hero was a damn good look on him!

Although Sam had thought the problem was him, and what he wanted to do with his future, it turned out it was more about Dean, and how to keep Dean in his life.

It left him confused to say the least.

~O~  
They’d driven aimlessly, stopping only at diners and making pit stops at the sort of motels he was used to, when Dean finally spoke up.

“Let’s go to Frenton.”

Turning to look at his brother, Sam blinked. Frenton wasn’t a name he recognized, so he just raised an eyebrow in question.

“It’s in Arkansas,” he responded gruffly.

“Arkansas?” Sam repeated. Honestly, sometimes Sam thought he’d never understand his brother.

“Apparently, the biggest cow statue in the country is here, Sammy. In Arkansas, not in Texas, which I checked up on, because they say everything is bigger in Texas, but Arkansas. Crazy huh?” He threw a charming grin in Sam’s direction before adding somewhat shyly, “And I kinda like cows.”

Sam smirked at his brother, enjoyed the slight flush that tinted his cheeks. To say his brother liked cows wasn’t quite true. He liked steak well enough. But it was the cowboys that he loved, and using Dean logic, you didn’t have cowboys without cows, so that meant he had a soft spot for them.

Decision made, Dean turned right onto the interstate, and headed towards Frenton, a tiny town that boasted the biggest cow in the USA.

~o~

“To be honest, I thought that would have more real cows.”

Dean’s complaints were only mild. Despite the lack of real cows, he’d had his photo taken in front of the big cow. And then he’d dragged Sam to one of those boards where you stuck your head through. Dean had of course been a cowboy, which made Sam the saloon chick. Well, Sam had the hair for it. Dean even ponied up the money to get the picture, because that was something he wanted to remember.

And then there’d been the restaurant. The steaks were huge, and the cowboys… well, even Sammy had flickered an eye in there. But they were there for cowboys not cows, and Dean definitely ate up all the eye candy.

That night Sam wasn’t sure how he kept it in his pants as Dean rode that bucking bull, his strong thighs lifting him up and down, and he held on for dear life. Was it always that sexy? Was it? Sam almost came in his pants watching Dean’s legs flex and his pelvis thrust, and he imagined his brother riding _him_.

He was pretty drunk though, as one of the last things he remembered was Dean throwing a lascivious wink his way. And there was no way Dean would do that. Right?

~o~

They left Frenting, Dean wearing a cowboy hat, and Sam with a new cowboy fetish and hiding some assless chaps in the bottom of his luggage.

They weren’t for Sam.

~o~

When they hit Las Vegas, Sam was terrified.

“Right. Let’s go make enough money that we don’t have to work for a year!”

Given their low overheads, that wasn’t too much, but Dean and gambling? It seemed like a seriously bad mix.

And it was.

Dean was in his element – charming, in a rustic sort of way, as well as being drop dead gorgeous, and he had women and men – of the hostess and the guest variety – hanging all over him. He played up the dice throwing, and moved onto the cards – where Sam desperately hoped no one caught him cheating.

Covering his nervousness, Sam joined the table, and when Dean made eye contact with him he winked. Again. Obviously. This one was no drunken dream – at least not on Sam’s part. He did choke on his drink, and as all attention went to Sam, Dean changed a few cards. That sneaky asshole. Ignoring his stupid brother, Sam apologized profusely, telling the crowd he just wasn’t used to such a pretty man making eyes at him.

That turned all the attention back to Dean, who took it in his stride. He stopped cheating (thankfully) but upped the flirtation to high. Various fans were draped all over him, and he looked like a fucking villain, drink in one hand, scantily clad woman in the other. When he made eyes at Sam once more, erotically sucking on his straw, that was… well, that was Sam’s last straw.

With a grunted _excuse me_ Sam was up and out of his seat, one hand hauling Dean out of his seat as he dragged him back to their room.

Dean’s, “gosh I don’t know who is getting luckier tonight” made Sam grit his teeth, but in the end, he couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re going to feel like shit tomorrow,” he informed his brother, who just snorted.

“From those girly drinks? No fucking way!”

~o~

Dean’s groans of pain as he felt the full force of his hangover, were both loud and pathetic. Sam had exactly zero sympathy. Although he still followed Dean to the pool, where Dean threw himself on a shaded banana lounge, while Sam did laps.

By the time he got out of the water, Sam was feeling much better, and hurried over to Dean who had managed to find his feet. He looked much better, and it didn’t take much convincing to buy ice cream and eat it on the way to a show. Dean was all gung-ho for the Las Vegas showgirls, but of course it was sold out. He settled for _Legally Blonde_ and Sam isn’t sure he’s ever seen his brother laugh so much. 

In retrospect, Sam should have known Dean would love musical theatre. The real shock was when he considered updating Baby so he could play his music, but ultimately broke down and cuddled the car telling her she was perfect just the way she was.

The smile Sam got when he presented Dean with a rechargeable plug-in speaker and an ipod that was already filled with cast recordings was the best.

“Sam… I… I don’t know what to say. This is the best. You’re the best!” Dean stared, teary eyed, before he straightened his shoulder “You know what this means? You deserve a reward.”

All of Sam’s blood went straight to his dick, although what actually happened was Dean pushed him into the car and they drove to the Grand Canyon.

~o~

Pulling into the carpark, Dean turned to Sam. “Remember you always wanted to go here, Sammy?”

That tagged a neuron, and Sam couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t had a lot of dreams growing up but this was one of them. Walking their way to the viewing platform, Sam looked out and loved that it lived up to his expectation. Sam felt… he felt small and human in the way he hadn’t in a long time. It was refreshing. He wasn’t important. He was just an ant. And that brought relief.

The little stuff seemed to drop off, and he could see his future. It was him and Dean. Just living their life, doing their thing, and doing it together. This was the future he wanted. Turning around, he thought to share the moment with Dean who was scowling.

“It’s a hole, Sammy. It’s a big one, but it’s just a fucking hole. I’m choosing the next place.”

Sam politely didn’t point out that Dean chose this one. He also decided it wasn’t quite the right moment to share his dream.

Instead, he smiled, and then piled back into the impala. There’d be time to say something soon.

~o~

The next stop was New York City. And seeing Dean in a big city was something he never expected. Dean was amazing. Sexy. Charming. All the things that city girls like, but he was a country boy at heart, and seeing his wide-eyes wonder, Sam couldn’t help falling in love with him a little more. Who would have thought that was even possible?

They spent the day doing touristy stuff ( _What sort of city only has one park, Sammy?_ ), and Sam went up the top of the empire state building ( _No way, Sam. No fucking way. Uh uh. Feet are meant to stay on the ground -you know that_ ). Then finding his view blocked by the Rockefeller Tower, went there instead. Dean’s complaints were exactly the same.

When his feet were firmly on the ground, Dean informed him they were in New York for two days and three nights and Dean had bought tickets to no less than _three_ Broadway shows. Sam was not impressed.

“Seriously, Dean? I thought you were a glam rock kind of guy?”

“Classic rock,” he countered with a glare. “But also, this show _Rock of Ages_ , covers a lot of classic rock, and I would have got tickets to _Tommy_ but-”

Despite his fears, Sam had a great time. He split his sides at _Avenue Q_ , held Dean as he leaked man tears during _Miss Saigon_ , and in the end was glad that their driving music now had more diversity.

Three days was enough though, and they were both glad to leave.

“Too many people, Sammy,” Dean told him seriously. “Harder to kill them and get away with it.”

Sam really could have done without the second part.

~o~

Sam didn’t know how, but he knew the trip was winding down. By unspoken agreement, they headed back towards Lawrence, although they travelled down the coast and broke the journey with a few small cases. Sam wasn’t actively researching, or seeking anything, but they knew the signs, and the east coast was safer without the ghouls, sirens and ghosts.

“What the fuck is with this side of the country?”

It was the end of their fifth salt and burn, and Dean was ranting. Sam just grunted in reply. He wanted to fill in the grave and get the hell out of Dodge. When it was finally done, Sam dropped the shovel and stretched, hearing his back crack. Fuck, he was getting too old for this.

“Let’s go Dean, I-“

“I don’t think I want to do this anymore.”

Sam froze.

“What?”

Shuffling nervously, Dean repeated himself. “I don’t think I want to do this anymore. The hunting. The grave digging. The saving ungrateful asses. I don’t think I want to zigzag across the country chasing God knows what, and yeah. I don’t think I want to do this anymore.”

Licking his lips, Sam looked Dean in the eye. He looked stubborn, and nervous, and Sam had to wonder why.

“I think I want to have a real life, Dean told him, looking away. “I don’t quite know what that means, to be honest. I… I can’t remember a time when my life didn’t revolve around this hunting, didn’t revolve around you.”

The last was barely a whisper, but Sam still heard. And this was it, this was his moment.

“You think that _I_ would have a problem with that? Fuck, Dean. I’ve never had anyone else but you. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Dean’s grin lit up his face and Sam’s heart.

“Let’s head home and figure out what we’re going to do.”

Blinking. Sam was caught off guard. Home? Surely he didn’t mean-

“The bunker? Yeah. That’s a good idea, Dean. That’s a really good idea.”

There was still something he had to tell Dean though.

~o~

Once they’d decided to head back, the miles flew by. It took no time at all before they were standing at the front door, and Sam still wasn’t quite sure how to tell Dean he was in love with him. He just knew it had to be now. As Dean went to open the door, Sam moved, blocking the entrance.

“Sammy? What the fu-“

“You know, this whole trip has been amazing. And that’s down to you, Dean. Thanks for giving this to me.” Sam flashed his dimples, before taking a deep breath. ”It’s given me time to think about what I want in my future, and what I really want, what’s important to me.”

Dean seemed to stop breathing.

“You said you wanted to stay together, that-“

Sam cut off Dean’s words, already making his move. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips very gently to Dean’s, licking the seam until he gasped before pushing in. Sam didn’t stop until Dean’s almost silent gasps turned into moans.

“I love you, Dean. You’re the most important thing in the world. And I want to have a life with you, a home with you. I don’t want-“

This time Sam’s words were cut off. Dean stumbled forward, grabbing Sam’s cheeks and pulling him down. It was Dean who made the first move, putting his lips to Sam’s, but it was Sam who took over, spinning them around so that Dean was now pressed against the door and Sam was leaning into him, kissing and sucking and-

When they broke apart, both panting, Dean turned his face away. Sam could still see the way his cheeks lifted in a smile.

“Well then, Sammy. Looks like we’re home.”


End file.
